A Mother's Wish
by KellanCougar
Summary: It's a time for joy when Alice sees what Esme has been waiting for. One- Shot entry for the 'Remember When This was Fun' prompt contest. Lots of Twi refs & quotes!


An entry for the 'Remember When This was Fun' prompt contest.

This is my first, and probably only, K rated fic!

Thanks to Harrytwifan for the beta.

W/C: 770

* * *

**A Mother's Wish**

**Esme's POV**

I've been waiting for this day ever since I caught a glimpse of the tiny velvet box tucked into the back of his sock drawer.

He didn't know I'd seen, but the dark blue box was only partially hidden by his socks and, well, a mother worries about her children, even when they aren't technically hers. I didn't peek; instead I spoke to Carlisle about it, knowing better than to speak to Edward directly. He confirmed that it held an engagement ring belonging to Edward's mother, and was amongst the jewellery he inherited on her death. I had never seen the ring, and in all honesty, had no idea he possessed it.

Back when Carlisle and I were wed, Edward gifted me a beautiful emerald solitaire necklace for my wedding day with matching drop earrings; shrugging off my effusive thanks, he merely stated that his mother would have wanted it so.

When we were joined by Alice and Jasper, years later, Alice too was gifted a diamond necklace and tiny flower stud earrings for her big day. I was touched by his generosity to his 'sister'. She and Edward had a bond that the rest of us couldn't know and it brought them together. Her precognition and Edward's telepathy were a burden to both, but together they learned to control and hone their gifts, practicing on each other.

It had to be said, watching the two of them play chess was one of the funniest things to watch. They sat there nearly motionless while Alice foresaw the moves he would make and he picked the moves she would make in return out of her head. They played most of the game in their minds before Alice surrendered in less than three minutes. They'd each moved a pawn the whole time.

That morning, I had been going through plans for the new house when Alice skipped into the room, her eyes shining.

"Mother! It's happened!"

I sat her down and made her explain. In typical Alice fashion, the words bubbled out, fast and furious.

"There's going to be a girl! A new girl coming to Forks and she will win our Edward's heart! She'll be a magnet for danger, prone to life threatening idiocy, so Edward will have his work cut out, but my dear brother will finally find his true mate! Isn't it exciting?"

I looked at her fondly, knowing how reliable her gift could be, but also how subjective. This girl might not come here, and Edward could remain forever alone. I couldn't bear to see his tender heart broken; he would never trust in love again.

I made a decision.

"Alice, sweetie, I want you to hide your thoughts of this from Edward. I think it best if he has no prior knowledge of this girl and we let fate take its course. If this does not come to pass, I couldn't bear to see Edward's hopes dashed when he has waited patiently for so long. He is a little prone to overreaction after all. Can you agree to do this for me?"

Her face sobered as my words sank in. She nodded, her spiky hair glinting in the early morning light.

"Yes, mother, I see your point. I won't say a word to anyone. But what about your own thoughts? You know he will read you easily."

I smiled then, reaching out to cup her delicate face.

"I have no actual knowledge of this girl and so I can simply think of any number of pretty faces when I see him; he will merely frown in exasperation as he always does when I think of him finding a mate, and leave me to it. Don't underestimate my gift, Alice."

She looked momentarily confused and I laughed quietly.

"Oh, Alice! I'm a mother, with a mother's love. And a mother always wants what's best for her children. There is no greater power on earth than that."

Alice's smile warmed my unbeating heart, and I knew I could always rely on her support. She leapt up and hugged me.

"Whoever this girl is, she will make my Edward happy because I wish it so. This will be our secret, Alice, yours and mine, until this momentous day comes to pass."

She looked into my eyes and I saw the happiness and love therein.

"Then we just have to get through tomorrow, because she starts school, here in Forks, on Tuesday. Edward's life will never be the same again."

Happiness blossomed in my chest.

_At long last, your patience is to be rewarded, my son._


End file.
